Bonne Nuit Ma Cheri
by Skittles
Summary: This is my first fanfiction but it was an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head. Trust me, it hurt as much to write as it will for you to read! Rating may change depending on which way my ideas go. Involves death of a main character but you'll have to read it to find out who ;) Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and dark evening over the Addams estate. Morticia was stood looking out of the window of the master bedroom, watching the rain pouring down over the cemetery behind the house. She often stood there, enjoying the calming sensations of the droplets rolling down the window or the sound of the thunder that often shook the house.

But tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight her cheeks were stained with her tears just as much as the outside world was with rain.

As tonight marked one year without her beloved.

"A whole year!" She thought to herself, looking around the room at some of the things she had kept out to remind herself of his presence. Not that she'd ever forget.

She turned away from the window and slowly began to walk towards the door, the rest of the family would be waiting for her downstairs for dinner. They'd waited for her since she lost Gomez, to make sure that she was okay and to help her if she ever needed it. The children had taken his death better than she could have ever hoped. Of course, she often woke up in the middle of the night to find little Wednesday wrapped around her, and Pugsley now spent most of the time locked away in his father's office, but they behaved and for that she was eternally grateful.

She caught her reflection in the mirror as she reached to open the door and her heart dropped. She'd let her appearance falter lately, she felt as though she had no-one to impress anymore, including herself! She rarely styled her hair anymore, and no-one protested or asked her why. They all knew that she was taking it badly. She had lost the love of her life, the father of her 2 beautiful children, the man who changed her, who she loved with every fibre of her being.

It was mainly just the fact that his death was so unexpected. They had been outside watching Uncle Fester carrying out his latest experiment when Fester left to swap to a brighter light bulb. He had left her side after a beat and strolled over to inspect the set-up, placing his ever present cigar in his suit pocket. He looked at each bottle with great curiosity before selecting a vial of a dark red liquid. He uncorked the top, took a sniff of its contents, and with a small chuckle to himself, took a swig.

"Fester brews some good stuff!" She remembered him saying in that upbeat way that was so unique to him, and never failed to make her smile. She remembered how they'd stood and watched Fester send various items flying through the air following explosions of wonderful colours. But she felt his protective arm around her waist loosen and his breath hitched beside her. She remembered turning to him to see that his eyes were completely glazed over and his knees were beginning to buckle.

"_Gomez?__"_She remembered her words coming out as nothing more than a whisper as she tried to hold him up. He coughed and spluttered, trying in vain to hold on to her shoulders to steady himself but his legs wouldn't hold him. She remembered being dragged down to her knees, unable to support her husband's weight in the same way that he could hold her. She brought his head to her chest, patting his cheeks urgently. _"__Darling, what is it?__"_She asked him louder, the panic now truly setting in.

"_Th-the drink__"_He coughed out his words as stray panicky tears rolled down her cheeks. _"__I__'__m sorr-__"_She remembered how he held her hand, brought it to his lips for the last time before the life left his body with a final deep breath.

"_No, no stop.__"_Her mind was running through a million emotions, it all happened so fast. She pulled him close, trying to shake him back to consciousness as the reality of the situation hit her with a tremendous force, leaving her struggling for breath too. _"__I don__'__t- No stop this- Gomez please!__"_Her voice was getting louder and more frantic as she felt her eyes burn, becoming more and more clouded with tears. She looked into his still open eyes, looking for any sign that he was still there, that he was still holding on.

Nothing. She swore she felt her heart stop beating too.

If only she were that lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter, its much appreciated and it really helps me know what I'm doing right or wrong. This chapter is a little bit short but is really the beginning of the main point of the story. Thanks for sticking with me!**

Suddenly the flashback ended and brought her back to her senses just as Mama came to the door to check that everything was okay.

"Are you coming down for something to eat?" She asked, peering her head around the already open door.

Morticia was shaking and almost crying again after being so engrossed in the terrifying memory but she tried to compose herself before joining the rest of her family downstairs. "Yes, I'm coming now" Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried not to lose her composure in front of her mother-in-law.

She left the room after turning once more to look towards his side of the bed, missing the feeling of his warmth beside her. She forced herself to follow Mama down the stairs, not really wanting anyone to have to see her this way, a complete mess. Walking down the stairs felt like a death march. Out in the open where everyone could see her, she wasn't even sure if her legs would see her to the bottom of the staircase, or whether she'd tumble down and meet her fate in her own home.

Pugsley was the first to come into her view, stood over by the conservatory, not really knowing what to say to his grieving mother. He slowly approached her with his head down slightly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello mother."

"Darling, how are you?" She forced a smile. It was odd, her son always found even the smallest of ways to make her smile, but her mind was on other things.

"I'm okay, but how are YOU?" He asked, looking at her dead in the eyes. She found herself distracted, distracted by the eyes of her husband through her eldest child. He was growing up to look so much like Gomez and she knew it was going to kill her. She was proud of the traits he had picked up from Gomez. "All his best!" She thought to herself as she stroked the top of her son's head. "If only he was here to see his son, 12 years old!"

"Oh dear, you're growing up so fast." She felt something inside her start to flame up, she didn't know whether she was angry or upset, but one emotion was completely taking over and she was having trouble controlling it. "My little man isn't little anymore, soon you're going to grow up and be so successful and leave me here alone and your sister will find a husband and move away, and I'll have no-one..."

Pugsley looked at his mother with slight fear in his eyes. He knew she was grieving and he was trying to understand it at his young age, but she was beginning to scare him. Not once had he been scared of his mother.

She rambled on and became more and more upset with each word that was pouring out of her mouth. She just couldn't stop herself from venting to her little boy as Mama held her hand, trying to lead her off towards the door to get some air. Tears began streaming down her face as she repeated the words "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone" over and over.

She protested at first but it seemed that she was no longer in control of her actions, as her legs began to shuffle out onto the front porch with Mama.

After a few minutes of more sobbing onto Mama's shoulder she felt her anger subside and her true thoughts come flooding back to her. Her head shot up from Mama who was trying herself not to cry.

"Oh Mama what is happening to me?" She quietly sobbed, a look of absolute defeat on her face.

"Dear, we all know what day it is today and we understand how you must be feeling right now. It's okay, we're here for you." She swallowed hard, trying to stay strong for Morticia who needed support more than she did.

"I just made a complete spectacle of myself in there and I don't know why, I can't control it!" Morticia cried, still holding Mama's hands for fear that she might leave her too.

"Grieving makes us all do strange things Morticia, we've all got different ways of dealing with our emotions and that's totally fine. Just know that you're not alone in this, okay?" Mama pulled Morticia's wandering head to face her own, looking deep into her eyes to make sure she got her point across.

With some hesitation and slight feeling of defeat, Morticia's shoulders visibly sank "Okay, thank you." She all but whispered, bringing in her mother-in-law for a tighter than usual embrace before heading back inside to face the rest of the family again.

**Again, thank you for sticking with this. If you have any questions or just general things to say then please feel free to leave a review. Have a lovely day and be happy ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the dining room, Lurch had cooked up quite a feast of various poisonous mushrooms and a side of lizards feet. Morticia appreciated that they were trying to take her mind off things, and she was desperately trying to stay strong for the sake of her family, but she couldn't help but think about him and what he'd be doing right now. She had so much respect for the dead, but had never experienced losing someone she truly loved before. It was killing her, and she was beginning to enjoy it.

She hadn't eaten much, memories of her year alone had consumed her, as much as she tried to fight them. But the rest of the family was tucking into the array of foods in front of them. It made her smile to see her children laughing together, flicking their food across the table at Uncle Fester who took it without showing any sign that he felt the pieces of reptile hitting his face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the outline of a man in the doorway and she shot up out of the seat and turned towards the apparition.

"Gomez?!" She cried, her heart beating a mile a minute at the sight of her beloved. But before she could even run to embrace him he was gone. She stood in utter shock, staring intensely at the doorway where she had just seen him. She felt utterly confused, and a bit foolish once she turned back to face the table, looking for any sign that someone else may have seen him standing there.

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Bonne Nuit Ma Cheri - Chapter 4.

It had been 3 days since Morticia had her outburst at the dinner table and things were looking up. She'd since gone back into the conservatory to breed plants and had even started to smile!

She'd gone into town with Wednesday to buy her some new dresses as she was beginning to grow out of her old ones. As much as she protested against her daughter growing up, there was not a lot she could do about it. The thought often occurred to her that she was going to grow old some day, alone. Without Gomez.

She had enjoyed spending time with her daughter, as she had only really seen her to send them off to school of to put them to bed. They walked along the riverbank hand in hand and the two Addams girls really bonded. For a while she almost forgot about her grievances!

Right now, the family was gathered in the front room watching the children perform their special rendition of Edgar Allan Poe's, The Raven. She felt a strong sense of pride watching her daughter sit on top of a large armoire, cawing like a bird; and her son with a badly drawn moustache on his face.

She had always loved watching her children do the things they love, but she realised that she had more time to now that Gomez was gone. She felt as though she had to love them twice as much, to make up for the fact that they had lost their father so suddenly.

Their play was reaching the finale and Morticia was really starting to feel as though she could use a lie down. She leaned back in her signature wicker chair and yawned to herself, noticing that the rest of the family looked the way she felt.

"...AND MY SOUL FROM THAT SHADOW THAT LIES FLOATING ON THE FLOOR SHALL BE LIFTED - NEVERMORE!" Pugsley shouted before assisted little Wednesday in climbing down from the armoire before the pair bowed repeatedly.

The rest of the family bursts out into a round of applause as the two stood side by side, as proud as punch.

"Darlings, that was wonderful!" Morticia cooed, getting up to wrap her arms around her children. They each returned the embrace, pulling their mother down slightly which in her dress was a difficult thing to manoeuvre.

The family clapped from the bottom of the stairs as the children turned to bow at the top before going off to bed. Morticia followed them up the stairs and walked towards the first door she came to; little Pugsley's.

She pushed open the door slightly for fear of embarrassing her little man if he was dressing, but saw nothing, so she entered slowly. Pugsley was stood over by the mirror in his oversized striped pajamas, trying to comb his hair to the side. But every time he got it down, it sprung back to its original place.

"Pugsley dear, would you like some help?" She spoke quietly, suppressing my giggle at her son's behaviour.

"Mother it just won't stay!" He flung the comb down in frustration and turned his eyes to his mother. "Eughh!"

"Mind your language, darling. Come here, let me see." She sat down on the edge of the bed behind him and pulled him up onto her lap, but so they could see themselves in the mirror. She tried to flatten his hair down to one side, holding it in place for a while and then letting go, only for it to spring back. This was repeated several times before he gave up and climbed from his mother and got into bed.

"You'll just have to grow your hair out a little bit, dear. Then it'll work!" She told him, pulling the covers right up to his chin as he curled up into a little ball underneath them.

"Goodnight mother!" He whispered, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek before returning to the bed with a satisfied look on his face.

"Goodnight you cheeky monkey." She laughed, turning out the light and exiting the room to go and make sure that Wednesday was okay.

Down the hall Morticia's attention was perked by her daughters voice, chatting away to something or someone. She found herself hurrying down the corridor and opening the door to her daughters room, only to find her talking to her headless dolls, kissing each one on the head. She didn't know what she was expecting to see but it certainly wasn't this, but she felt a sigh of relief to see her little girl tucking her dolls into their beds, kissing each one on the...neck stump.

"Wednesday, time for bed now." She smiled, getting a pair of her daughters pajamas out of the top drawer and laying them on the bed, ready for her. She helped her get dressed for bed, noticing that she was starting to grow out of the pair of pajamas she had received for her birthday a few months ago. She stood back, looking at the way the shirt clung to her daughter's body uncomfortably. "Dear, do you have a different pair to wear?"

"I don't think so, they're all the same size."

Morticia sighed and looked at how much her daughter was growing up, her face was beginning to lose its baby fat and her cheekbones were more prominent, like her mothers. Her hair had a kink at the bottom when it wasn't in the braids and her eyes were now a much deeper blue than they used to be. "I might have something you can wear if you want?"

Wednesday nodded and climbed off the bed and took hold of her mother's hand. They walked along the hallway to what was Morticia and Gomez's side of the house. She opened the door and signified for her daughter to sit down on the bed while she went into her closer to find something for her to wear. She went to the back of the closet and retrieved a large black box, pulling it through the mass of black dresses on their hangers, and carrying it through to the bedroom. She dropped it to the bed with a little thud as dust flew out from the lid causing Wednesday to cough slightly.

Morticia removed the lid and placed it gently on the bed. Wednesday crawled forward, a curious look on her face as her mother began rummaging through the box of black fabric.

"What are you looking for mother?" She questioned, kneeling up to see what was in the box. Inside were clothes. Her mother's clothes, from when she was younger. Masses of black t-shirt with red roses on them, little skirts, boots, hair pieces, and a nightgown.

"Ah, here it is!" Morticia cried, pulling the nightgown out of the box and holding it up to show her daughter. It was a less suggestive version of her current one. It was completely black and was make of silk, went just about down to the floor, and had long sleeves with little trails at the end. "What do you think?!"

"Oh I love it!" Wednesday jumped up in excitement. "Where did you get all this stuff from?"

"It was all mine when I was your age. Your granny Frump was clearing out my old bedroom the other day and dropped all this stuff off. I was just going to donate it to a charity shop but you're welcome to it if you like." She passed the dress to her daughter who tried to hold it up against her tiny body, a smile beaming across her face.

"I love it! It's a bit big though."

"Well, with the rate that you're growing, it might be too small by the end of the week!" The two girls laughed though the younger's was more sincere. "Come here and I'all help you put it on." And with that, she prised the old pajamas from her daughter's body and slipped the little gown over her head. It didn't look as big on her as she had imagined as Wednesday hopped off the bed, dancing around in her floaty new dress. Morticia took this as her cue to leave, and with a laugh and a slight shake of her head she headed back into the closet to change into her own nightgown. Hers was similar to the one she had just given to Wednesday, but hers wasn't as long. It stopped above her knees and was more flattering to the figure of a woman. It was lower cut in the front and was a lot tighter, but not as tight as her day dress. Sometimes she found herself doing her signature shuffle even when her legs were completely unrestricted, just out of habit.

As she entered back into the main part of the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to see Wednesday curled up in the bed. She walked over and bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, unraveling her braids as she did so, all before turning off the light and crawling into bed next to her. She pulled up the covers and felt Wednesday turn to wrap her arms and legs around her body and rest her head on her chest, sighing deeply she embraced her daughter's sleeping form, before drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
